Silhouette
by Honeymoon Hamada
Summary: [#SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION] Ini adalah cara Sasuke si "Dokter Tomat" yang dikenal 'banyak diam' itu dalam menenangkan serangan trauma dari penyakit kejiwaan terparah dari pasiennya.


**Silhouette**

 **Author: Honeymoon Hamada**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Kategori Karya: SasuSaku AU**

 **Kategori Lomba: Individu**

 **Prompt: 18**

 **Summary: [#SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION] Ini adalah cara Sasuke si Dokter Tomat yang dikenal 'banyak diam' itu dalam menenangkan serangan trauma dari penyakit kejiwaan terparah dari pasiennya.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Gak jelas, dll.**

 **Selamat membaca..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin musim gugur menjelang musim dingin memang lebih membuat orang-orang menggigil membungkus diri di selimut tebal. Malam ini adalah malam yang terasa dingin sekaligus menakutkan bagi Sakura. Sosok siluet misterius selalu muncul bersamaan dengan angin yang sedikit meniup tirai jendelanya.

Angin itu berhembus lagi dan memunculkan bayangan hitam di balik jendelanya, bayangan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang membuat Sakura hanya duduk membalut tubuhnya ketakutan sambil menitihkan airmata dari iris zamrudnya.

Siluet itu mulai bergerak mendekati jendela, membawa sabit tajam seakan orang itu ingin mencabut nyawanya. Sakura semakin gelisah, tubuhnya gemetar hebat bak mesin, ia meraih ponselnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang, ia begitu takut, siluet itu terlihat menyeramkan seperti Grim Reaper yang siap memenggal kepalanya dengan sabit.

Ia menghubungi orang lain secara acak, siapapun itu, ia butuh pertolongan.

Telapak tangan orang itu mulai menyentuh dan mengetuk-ngetuk jendela yang membuat rasa takut Sakura menjalar melemaskan bahu dan lututnya.

"Tolonglah, siapapun.. tolong aku," airmata Sakura kembali menetes, ia membenamkan wajahnya di lutut terbalut selimut yang sedari tadi di peluknya.

 _"Sakura.."_ seseorang di sebrang ponselnya mulai angkat bicara.

"Do-dokter Tomat," jawab Sakura terisak

 _"Ada apa? Kenapa suaramu begitu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_ Orang yang dijuluki 'Dokter Tomat' ini terdengar khawatir dibuatnya.

"Siluet itu datang lagi," bisik Sakura pelan. "Sepertinya aku akan mati," ucapnya pilu.

 _"Aku akan segera ke sana, tutup matamu.. jangan lihat siluet itu!"_ ujarnya, sedetik kemudian sambungan telponnya tertutup.

Tubuh Sakura semakin bergetar ketika melihat sosok pria misterius itu berhasil masuk ke kamarnya, mengangkat sabit panjangnya dan siap memenggal kepala Sakura.

Tentu saja Sakura tak bisa bergerak, sialnya ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok di depannya.

"SAKURA! HENTIKAN!" Suara bariton seseorang memecahkan kekelaman malam, ia segera menyalakan lampu kamar pasiennya yang satu ini, masalah kejiwaannya sudah kelewat parah hingga terkadang bayangan penglihatan dan apa yang dilakukan tubuhnya tanpa sadar seakan-akan dia dibunuh orang lain. Gadis berambut pink ini didiagnosa menderita skizofrenia dan self-injury. Cukup mengerikan bukan? Bahkan 'Dokter Tomat' yang terkenal banyak diam ini langsung bertindak.

"Dokter Sasuke, dia mendekat.. dia ingin membunuhku, aku akan mati," Sakura nampak begitu ketakutan, yang dilihat mata emeraldnya adalah siluet itu yang semakin mengangkat sabitnya.

Dengan sigap Sasuke menangkis tangan Sakura yang memegang pisau untuk menyayat lehernya sendiri, ini halusinasi dan self-injury Sakura yang terparah, tak seperti sebelumnya yang 'katanya' hanya melihat siluet pria menyeramkan itu.

Tapi ini... lebih dari itu.

Dokter psikis beriris tampan ini segera menarik tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan dibalas dekapan erat dari Sakura yang masih menangis. "Hidan sudah pergi, Sakura, tenanglah, aku di sini," ujar Sasuke lembut namun tetap memasang wajah stoic-nya.

"Tidak, Dokter. Dia pasti datang lagi untuk membunuhku, tolong singkirkan dia, Dokter Tomat, aku takut," tubuh Sakura bergetar sambil terus menangis.

Sasuke belum menjawab, masalah trauma Sakura akan orang yang bernama Hidan ini memang membuat Sakura terpukul, sedih, dan tertekan. Bagaimana tidak, pembunuh bersenjata sabit itu telah memenggal semua kepala anggota keluarganya. Terlebih lagi Sakura melihatnya tanpa perantara apapun, beruntunglah gadis ini selamat dan si pembunuh itu segera dihukum mati oleh polisi. Namun inilah yang menjadi sumber anjloknya mental Sakura.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepala Sakura di dada bidangnya, "Ada satu cara untuk menyingkirkan Hidan dari pandanganmu."

"Benarkah? Apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

Sasuke menatap iris emerald Sakura dengan lembut yang membuat Sakura terpaku, jantungnya berdegup kencang menimbulkan perasaan gugup nan nyaman yang lebih terhadap dokter psikis tampan ini.

"Bayangkan saja jika aku memukulnya telak dengan sebuah panci, ia pasti jera dan takkan pernah kembali lagi," ujarnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Sakura terkekeh sebentar sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Pukullah sampai lebam, dokter.." ucapnya dan mulai mengambil obat serta segelas air putih di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Tidurlah, jangan pikirkan tentang Hidan, kita akan mulai terapi traumamu besok pagi," Sasuke membelai surai merah muda Sakura.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Dokter Tomat, selamat malam," Sakura mulai mengambil posisi untuk tidur setelah menelan obatnya.

"Selamat malam, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura yang sudah terlelap karena obat. "Aku pasti akan menyembuhkanmu," gumamnya.

 **== Oo ==**


End file.
